


monsters

by alternateevak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Ben Hanscom is also kinda Simon Lewis, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh is Isabelle Lightwood, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is kinda Simon Lewis, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, But so does everyone???, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Better, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Powers, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Eddie Kaspbrak is Clary Fairchild, F/F, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon is Magnus Bane, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is Jace Wayland, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Stanley Uris is Alec Lightwood, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, This is just shadowhunters but the characters are different, for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: his whole world was turned upside down when he found out about the shadowworld. a day that was so perfect becomes so bad. his mother gets kidnapped, apparently he's a shadowhunters and all the mythical creatures he grew up to believe were false were real and he falls in love. but he won't do it alone.the shadowhunters tv au nobody asked for but i did anyways bc why the hell not.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 8





	monsters

The day of Eddie’s 18th birthday was what he assumed would just be a normal day, nothing exciting except a few gifts and his night out with Bill and Ben. Until a dark curly haired boy, covered in tattoos and wearing nothing but leather bumped into him outside the pandemonium, eyes blaring with determination. He stared into the eyes of the man with a polite annoyance.

“Hey, can you watch where you’re going?” He said annoyed, glaring at the guy who didn’t make any move to apologize. He turned around and the determination in his eyes was replaced with an intrigued confusion. He looked into Eddie’s eyes, almost as if studying him like a book. It made Eddie mildly uncomfortable.

“You can see me?” 

_ Earlier that day _

Eddie took a deep breath in as he stared at the large double doors lay in front of him. He looked in fear and excitement. The Brooklyn Academy of Arts. His dream school. He took a final deep breath before walking into the building with what he hoped was unwavering confidence. He wasn’t completely wrong.

His footsteps echoed throughout the room as he wandered down the large hall. He noted that the hall was incredibly empty and artistic, yet there was no art on the walls. All there was in the room was a small table with 3 people sat at it. He gulped, trying to swallow his nerves and approached the table.

“Hi” he squeaked, as he put his coat on the back of the chair. He cursed himself for the nerves flowing through his voice and how uncertain he must sound. He needed this school and this opportunity. He placed his art on the table. He mentally shook himself and smiled again. “I’m Eddie Kaspbrak”

Eddie then proceeded to awkwardly open his sketchbook, removing the landscape drawings he’d been working on un-inspiredly for weeks beforehand to show a sophisticated art style he was sure the Brooklyn Academy of Arts would be looking for. He sat down awkwardly while they studied the pencil drawings.

“These are very…..” The representative hesitated “decorative” She decided on eventually. Eddie’s face physically dropped in disappointment. He wasn’t going for decorative. He gave a weak smile.

“I wasn’t going for decorative exactly” He said hesitantly, before noticing there gazes lying on the artwork for the graphic novel he was drawing for Bill, who was writing it. 

“What’s this?” They asked.

“Umm, It’s just something i’m working on for a graphic novel with a friend. It was just there by mistake, I swear” Eddie responded. They looked at him calculatingly.

“The Brooklyn Academy of Arts doesn’t believe in mistakes” They answered and Eddie was certain then that he’d lost his choice. His cheeks were red, his eyes were welling up but not visibly enough for the representatives to notice. He took a shaky breath in. “Welcome to the team Eddie” 

Eddie’s face was washed with confusion as he stared longingly into the congratulations letter they placed into his hand. He smiled widely at the reps and took his work into his hands. 

“I won’t let you down” He said as he began to walk away with a small spring in his step.

“We know!” They called after him

Eddie didn’t think he’d ever been so happy in life.

_ ~ _

When Eddie entered the cafe in which Bill was waiting, he purposefully plastered on a sad face. He held the letter in his hands and rubbed his eyes to make them look redder before walking in. Bill’s face automatically went into a wide-eyed and determined expression.

“T-tell me the names o-o-of the p-professors and i-i will e-end them” He stuttered out and then when Eddie gave him a disbelieving look Bill backtracked. “W-with an i-intimidating email to the d-dean, ob-bviously”

Eddie laughed lightly, trying not to break into a wide smile before placing the letter on the table and sighing. 

“Don’t bother” Eddie responded as Bill unfolded the paper and laughed with a playfulness and Eddie finally broke into a wide smile and a laugh too. Bill held the paper up.

“S-sad face?? R-really?” Bill said, putting the paper back down “Well p-played, K-kaspbrak”

“You know, it’s kind of weird” Eddie said and Bill raised his eyebrows “They kind of liked my assigned work but they flipped out over the stuff for our graphic novel” 

“You’re welcome” Bill said and they both laughed. This day was the best day of his life, he thought as he laughed along with Bill with a wide smile on his face. 

“So tonight” Eddie said, putting his biscotti down on the paper next to him having not eaten it before starting talking. “we go to your gig with Ben and then we rename the band?”

Bill sighed. “It’s not that bad Eddie” 

“Yes, Bill. Yes it is.” Eddie said with mock disgust “Nobody calls their band Carbonated Pump”

“F-f-fair enough” Bill laughed. Eddie laughed back and went to pick his biscotti back up, only to notice it had disappeared. He stared at the area, sure he’d put it down there where a small drawing of a biscotti lay. Bill raised his eyebrows and pointed at the drink.

“T-that’s a Mocha” Bill said pointedly but Eddie shook his head.

“I know but i swear i had a biscotti” He responded looking back up at Bill he laughed and shook his head lightly. 

“Well, I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one” Bill said, placing his biscotti on Eddie’s plate.

But that didn’t change Eddie’s confusion. He had a biscotti and he put it down on the paper. There was now a drawing of a biscotti on the paper. His eyes studied the paper with confusion. That was impossible, was he going crazy? He couldn’t have turned a physical object into a drawing, it didn’t abide by the laws of physics and it made no sense. It was almost magical.

Eddie shook his head. He was just seeing things, he told himself. He picked up Bill’s biscotti and ate it trying to shake the feeling of dread that just set in his stomach. Something was going on, but it wasn’t actually something he would ever understand. 

Yet.

_ ~ _

After the Gig, when Eddie, Bill and Ben arrived at pandemonium with the van and Eddie had his spray paints, everything still seemed normal. Despite his mothers and Jim’s abnormal behavior, he was having a great birthday. Patty had given him an amazing new jacket which he loved as a birthday gift and his mother had given him a family heirloom.

The heirloom was beautiful. His mother called it a stele. There was a small glass nub at the top of the stick, the stick which had drawings and tags on which were so stunning to Eddie. He’d been drawing them earlier in the day, maybe something which linked him completely to his family but he wasn’t sure. It was weird, yet wonderful. He stared at the stele. It seemed to light up when he touched it, seemed to sparkle and glitter like a star would in the night sky. Eddie had never loved anything more.

Sitting beside his two best friends on the roof of that van on his 18th birthday was one of the best moments of his life. They would stare up at the moon in content bliss, something he wouldn’t get much of in the next few years of his life. But in this moment, in this very moment he was blissfully unaware. He looked at his friends with small smiles, despite the numbing dread in the back of his throat.

It had been present since he saw the biscotti fall into the paper like in a fairytale movie. He knew something was going to happen, something in-understandable. Yet, he lay blissfully ignoring it, thinking it was probably stupid.

Until the most stunning person he’d ever met bumped into his shoulder and made him feel crazy.

_ ~ _

“Beverly, let’s go” Stan yelled, with determination and a small fondness in his voice. His sister appeared next to him from one of the rooms as they walked together.

“Hey Big Bro” She said, twiddling a platinum wig in her hand. She had a mischievous smile on her face. Stan sighed.

“Really?” He questioned and Beverly added a forcefulness into her step so the heels of her boots could be heard from across the institute.

“What can i say? Demon’s dig blondes” She said, adjusting the wig onto her head so that they couldn’t see the ginger hairs beneath. 

“Of course they do, Bev. but that’s white” Stan pointed out and Beverly rolled her eyes.

“It’s platinum. But Demons also aren’t too fond of Shakespeare big brother” She said, earning a third and finalising sigh from Stan as she linked arms with him. 

“You’re plenty distracting on your own” Stan said and Bev awed at him as they approached Richie.

“Be yourself? Is that what you’re trying to tell me big brother?” She gave him her signature annoying smile, finally making it to the third and final one of their trio. He turned around from the computers and ran a hand through his really long curls.

“You should really get that cut soon” Stan said to him and Richie tutted and rolled his eyes.

“It adds character, Stan the Man” He said, winking at his best friend before turning his attention to Bev. “Nice choice, Bevvy. Demons dig Blondes”

“Thanks, rich” She said and Stan rolled his eyes again. Richie thought if he rolled his eyes anymore than he already did his eyes would get stuck in the back of his head. But he’s also not naive enough to believe that THAT legend is true. 

“It’s Platinum” he remarked and Richie ruffled his friends hair. “Richie, Time to get serious”

“All right” He started with, walking back over to his screens “It looks like our demon friends are draining mundanes of blood” 

“Draining Blood? Why? Isn’t that vampire territory?” Stan asked, his eyes full of an annoyed confusion. Stan didn’t like being confused and thats why him and Richie were such a great team. Stan asked the important questions and Richie answered them eventually.

“I don’t know, Stanny” Richie said turning to look back at the two of them. 

“Lazy Vampires?” Bev offered and Richie and Stan simultaneously sighed, Richie cracking a small smile alongside it. Bev smiled back.

“This is what our target looks like” Richie said, putting his serious face back on and opening a photo of an old man wearing glasses. Stan nodded his head, mentally memorizing the face whilst Bev looked skeptical.

“Only for now, Rich” Bev said, staring at the photo like it was a personal attack on her and her family “So we need to move quick”

Richie shut off the computers and let Bev lead them to the weapons compartment. They grabbed their weapons - Bev’s whip and a seraph blade, a bow and arrow for Stan and paired seraph blades for Richie. 

“Let’s go” Richie said once they were all ready. They both followed.

“I’ll send a message asking permission to go ahead with the mission” Stan said and Richie sighed, not looking at his friend.

“By the time you’ve sent that message i’ll have killed 6 demons already” Richie said, finally turning around with a small, annoying smirk. Nobody hated that smirk more than Stan, it meant they were in trouble for something.

“Besides, it’s more fun to break the rules” Bev said, pulling Stan along with her. 

And with that they left the institute, not knowing what battle was ahead of them. 


End file.
